Rememberance
by tatsuma42
Summary: Mai has a little accident causing her and Naru to be stuck at the office and when everything seems to calm down a frantic girl bursts though the doors of SPR. To find out why read and find out. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm and silent night, but that just added to the problems of a certain Burnett assistant. Her boss was in a rather foul mood in this late hour work day due to a certain event that occurred earlier in the day.

**Flashback**

The Burnett assistant ran into the office of a very inpatient narcissist awaiting for his much loved tea. As the assistant put her school bag by her desk she awaits the cold voice that shortly followed. "Mai. Tea." the narcissists voice rang through the thin walls of the SPR office. "Hai!" called the cheery Mai while she made her way to the small kitchenette muttering under her breath, "narcissistic, tea addicted jerk."

She sat on the counter waiting for the water to boil so she could make Naru his much loved Earl Grey tea. While sitting there her mind wandered to the day that Naru and Lin left for Britain to bring his twin brother's, Gene, body back. The day before the departure she had confessed to the boy of her love for him. His response left Mai speechless. The sentence rang in her head to this day, a question still not answered 1 year after he returned from Britain, where he was for three years. "_Me or Gene?" _the question still ring through her mind as she is pulled out of thought by a high pitch whistle, only to be recognized as the teakettle stating that it is ready. Mai quickly jumped of the counter and made two cups of tea, the first taken to Lin who just nodded a thanks. As Mai approached the door to "Naru's cave," as she likes to call it, her mind wanders and her body resorts to muscle memory to deliver the tea.

As Naru hears the faint double knock on the door he beckons his assistant in, when she does he notices that she is spaced out and walks in on instinct. A small smirk appears on his face as he gets up quietly and circles his deck till he is behind Mai as she puts the cup down.

She looks up to see that her boss is not in his normal spot when she finally comes back to earth slightly curious of how she ended up in his office. She stands there wondering where he could have gone when she hears an all too familiar cold voice,"If I am correct, which I know I am, I do not pay you to stand around and space out." Mai jumps and spins around unaware of the fresh cup of tea that was precariously placed on the desk and shouts,"Jerk!"

The narcissist watches as the small Burnett whirls around knocking the porcelain cup over onto all of the paperwork for the last case. His previous smirk vanishes into a terrifyingly chilling glare directed at the now tea soaked paperwork. Mai notices his gaze and follows it and when she sees what she has caused her eyes widen," Na- I- I am sooo sorry Naru." she rushes over to try to start cleaning when a hand comes down on her shoulder with a slightly tight grip. Naru, being who he is, kept his mask on and tells her in a calm, slightly irritated voice, "There is no hope in saving them so we will just have to redo all of them by the end of today." "What! But it will take us all night!" Mai complains as her face flushes with frustration. "If it wasn't for your stupidity we would not be in this predicament." Naru states as he circles the desk to start the weeks worth of paperwork all over again. Mai's face turns an even brighter red, if that is even possible, and turns and storms out while yelling "Jerk!" and slams the door.

**End of Flashback**

Mai sat there with her head on the desk trying to get up to finish the filing so she can finally go home only to find sleep claim her.

Naru sits in his chair waiting for a response after calling for tea for the fifth time, he finally gives in. Getting up from his chair he makes his his way over to the door and opens it about to remind his assistant of her job only to find her peacefully sleeping at her desk. He glances at the clock to see that it is a quarter past 1. He sighs and walks over to the girl lightly shaking her to wake her up but fails. _Damn, she sleeps like a rock. _Sighing again he picks her up bridal style and paces her on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops I guess I forgot to do this last chapter but I do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters.**

** 1:30 am**

**Naru POV**

I set Mai on the couch and turn to go back to my office to finish the paperwork but something latched onto my sleeve, preventing me from leaving. I look down to see her big cinnamon eyes telling me not to go as her small hand nervously grasps my shirt. I look down at her with a raised brow when she turns towards the door, I follow her gaze and as soon as I lay my sights on the door it bursts open revealing a frantic woman covered in blood.

My eyes widen all the slightest but soon recover as I look back down to Mai and see her starting to fall forward. I quickly bend down and catch her before she ruins her face on the coffee table. I lay her back down and go into the closet, grab a towel and direct the frantic blood covered girl to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**2:00 am**

The girl returned, cleaned up except her clothes still had the remnants of the blood. I beckoned her over to the couch that Mai wasn't currently occupying. Since I dismissed Lin earlier it was just me and Mai here and since she is asleep it looks like I will be taking all the notes of the client that oh so joyously decided to enter the SPR office in the middle of the night. But judging by her appearance, I will most likely be taking the case.

I get my note book ready so she can begin to explain the situation. She sits there in silence, tensed up and staring at her hands while she plays with the hem of her skirt. I sigh which brings the girl back to reality. "What brings you to SPR at 1:30 in the morning." the irritation lacing my voice, I see the girl flinch. "W-well I-I am h-here b-because I b-believe that t-the woods near my h-house are h-haunted." She sputtered out unable to control the racking of her body. "And what is causing you to believe that the woods are haunted?" I ask still curios on how she became drenched in the putrid liquid.

"And by the way, what is your name?" I ask, realizing that she had forgotten to inform me of this information earlier. She finally looks up and mumbles, "My name is Misuzu Takeda." "Okay Miss Takeda, please elaborate on the reason of your presence, so I can determine whether this case is relevant." I state with slight annoyance seeping through because I don't have my tea because a certain idiot decided to sleep on the job. "W-well I believe that it is haunted because m-my daughter went in there to play, b-but didn't c-come out till t-three days l-later. The day she went missing I had called for a search party but she was never found. Then my older daughter went into the forest which I found strange, because she doesn't leave the house unless it is for school she is kind of a shut in. Any ways she left and about an hour later she comes back with my younger daughter on her back, and t-they w-were covered i-i-in."she paused and started to shake madly and sobbed uncontrollably, and then Mai started to stir.

**Mai POV**

I start to wake up from a dreamless sleep to a violent sobbing. I open my eyes to see 2 cobalt ones staring back at me. I can feel my face start to flush then go away when I turn to see a woman with her clothes stained with blood, violently shacking and I realize that she is the source of the sobbing. I sit up and make my way over to the mini kitchen to make some tea, as I return and hand the woman some tea she looks up and starts to calm down a little. I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her in a comforting manner. "Now that you seem to have calmed down, can you inform me on what your daughters where covered in and their names." Naru demanded. I shoot him a glare telling him that he should have more heart even though I know that that is impossible. "Yes. My younger daughters name is Nagisa and my older daughters name is Yukina, and t-they where c-covered in b-b-blood." With that said she burst into tears. I look down saddened and unable to imagine how she felt seeing her daughters like that. "But t-that's not all because a day after their return multiple trees bordering our house had m-messages in blood on them. They all said 'Bring us the child, or everything burns.'" After that she once again began shaking, I tried soothing her but to no avail. " we will take your case. Have 3 rooms prepared by noon one with a lot of power outlets and 2 for sleeping, you can give the information to my assistant." With that said Naru got up to leave only to be stopped by the women. "Um, I apologize but my house is not the biggest house so I will only be able to provide 2 room, I'm sorry." She averted her eyes to her skirt and started to play with the hem. "I guess there is no way around it so please prepare the 2 rooms then, that will be all we will see you around noon." And so Naru left with me to take care of the information. After I recorded the necessary info I called the rest of the SPR gang, none of the happy about waking up at 3 in the morning. And with that I returned to the couch and sleep claimed me once more

** No POV**

** 6:00 am**

Naru had spent the whole night at the office finishing the paperwork, he heard the front door open then closing, a few minutes later Lin comes into the boys office. "I believe that it is polite to knock before you enter a room." the boy stated, glaring at the tall Chinese man at his door. "Well than I hope that you realize that miss Taniyama is currently asleep on the couch." Lin told the boy, unaffected by the glare sent his way. "It appears that she did not go home last night after our frantic client this morning." he looked down and started examining the file that he was studding before he was so rudely interrupted. "So we have a case. Has everyone been informed of this?" Lin asked. " Yes. It appears that Mai contacted them all after the woman left last night and apparently fell asleep shortly after. Go wake her up and start loading the van, we will leave as soon as everyone arrives."

**7:30 am**

Everybody has arrived and loaded into their respected vehicles and headed to the new cases location. Luckily Mai had left some clothes at the office from older cases and didn't have to run home. Lin had picked up Naru's stuff on the way to the house. It was a 4 hour drive to the clients house so Mai decided to sleep the trip off.

**Mai POV**

I sat up into the dark abyss of the dream world and the all to familiar purple orbs floating around the nothingness of the astral plane. I get up and start walking around looking for Gene, but he is no where in sight, then all of a sudden the scene changes and I am now in the middle of a forest running for my life, from what I do not know. I kept running faster and faster feeling the rain starting and each drop stinging my face as I run. As I ran I turn to see if it is behind me only to see that is gone but I don't slow down. The rain started to make my vision blurry and it was getting harder and more painful to breath, then all of a sudden I'm falling, I was running unaware of the cliff ahead of me that just launched of and before I could even cream the remnants of an old tree on the side of the cliff face caught me by plunging into my stomach and out my back. It was over, I was on the side of a cliff with a tree going through me with a beast after me. My vision faded to black and I returned to the astral plane.

I sunk to the ground trying to breath but failing. _Is this it am I really going to die from a dream? _Then I started to get pulled from the dream back to reality. As soon as I wake up I soot up gasping for breath, finally being able to fill my lungs with the sweet sweet air the water works start and I cling to the person that woke me up, easterly grateful to be alive. The person that I clung to awkwardly wrapped their arm around me, I realized how familiar this person was so I looked up only to be met with those cobalt eyes that I adore so. He sits there staring at me with one brow raised and a tiny bit of worry whirling around in his eyes. I felt my face flush and quickly let go. Though I let go he did not which only made me more of a tomato. We stayed that was for the rest of the trip but it didn't bother me because I just kept thinking about that dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do no own ghost hunt or any of its characters, please R&R I want to hear your feedback good or bad criticism only makes for better writers, thank you.**

**NO POV**

As they pulled up to the house, Naru instantly understood why they were only given two rooms. It's not like it was freakishly small, it was just smaller than most places they go to. It was a beautiful house none the less, it was an old 2 story Victorian with a turret on the left side with white lace curtains on the inside of the windows. It was a pale yellow with white trim and little flower baskets on the windowsills of the 2 front windows on the first floor. By looking at it you guess that the house itself was haunted not the woods around it, not necessarily by the look but of its age, it had to be at least 100 years old but kept in really good shape. The woods on the other hand definitely gave off that haunted vibe. It's like the woods in Sleepy Hallow.

The SPR van parked in the drive way followed by Bou sans car, which had Bou san, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasu. Naru tried to get out of the car only to find Mai unconscious on his lap, he was wondering when that happened when all of a sudden he hears John, "Masako!" she had also fallen unconscious. Noticing it was due to the haunting he didn't even try to wake the girl he just picked her up and took her to the house. Lin was about to knock on the door when a girl about 17 years old opened the door when she noticed people in the drive that she figured to be the people that her mother had hired earlier that morning. She took note of the 2 unconscious and quickly led them inside and to the sleeping quarters where they were laid in bed until they wake up. She then took the rest of the gang to the room across the hall that she said was base then left them to get settled.

"Well she was friendly, she didn't say a single word besides 'here is base' then left!" an irritated Ayako shouted after making sure the girl was out of ear shot. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop gawking at the silent child and go out to the van and bring in the equipment, because that's what I pay you for." Ayako grumbled but walked out heading for the van along with Bou san. John, and Yasu.

After all the equipment was set up, Naru dispersed everyone to there jobs, Ayako and Bou san putting up the cameras and John and Yasu taking temperatures. Naru sat there watching as each monitor became a visible portal into the room where each camera was.

**Mai POV**

I open my eyes and notice that I am back in the astral plane. _Strange. I don't remember going to sleep._ I look around and find Gene, I run up to him and hug him, or at least try to. I was just about to lock onto him when a strange force repels me and once again I am left utterly breathless. I could tell Gene was trying desperately to get to me but the force was to strong, it was blocking his communication and soon it blocked him altogether. I lay there on the ground as I watch him disappear, screaming and fighting in complete silence. As I lay there I can feel people on the out side trying and trying to wake me up and me trying to wake up. But the darkness claims me even deeper into the plane and I just float there as all the remaining outside noise vanishes.

**No POV**

When everyone returned to base, minus the 2 unconscious girls. Everyone was having idle chatter when Masako bursts though the door with a tear stricken face. "It's Mai!" she gets out borderline breathless. With that statement everyone was up and heading to the room where Mai is, Naru in the lead. When they got to her they noticed that her lips were slowly turning blue. Everyone started trying to wake her up because they knew that it was a dream and that once she woke up she would be fine. Noticing that she was not breathing Naru performed CPR on her. After several times she started breathing but she did not awaken. Once she started breathing again there was a sigh of relief, knowing that their cheery friend and sister was okay. But the fact that she did not wake left them still stressed.

"The entity has trapped her within her own mind." Masako whispered while hiding her face behind the sleeve of her deep purple kimono. "What do you mean by 'entity'?" Naru stated more than asked when he noticed she did not call it a spirit like she usually would. "Well I can sense something, but I do not believe that it is a spirit. It is more like a demon but I can not quite tell. It is very strong and hiding itself quite well." Everyone was quite shocked at this new information. To think that it might be a demon and once again what ever is here is after Mai. But the thought of the fact that they are not in the woods is what scares them the most, Because now they know that it can move and that it is not what they are used to. "Well it appears that we are not dealing with our average spirit, if it even is one. And I think that it is safe to say that it is not bound to the forest like we had hoped. Yasu I want you to do some extensive research on the house and the forest around it. Everyone else, back to base I will stay here with Mai." With that said everyone went to their designated destinations and Naru sat down next to Mai with her hand in his.

**Naru POV**

I was sitting there observing how small her hand is compared to mine when a voice caught my attention. "You have to get her out of here!" the voice shouted. "Gene?! I thought you moved on?" I replied, surprised to here my brothers voice. "Ya well I am kind of your girlfriends permanent spirit guide now." he relied and I swear I could hear him smirk. "She is not my girlfriend." I stated with a tinge of sadness in my voice, yet slightly happy at the thought of it. After all I came back for her, but I will never admit to that. After all I am a narcissist. "Ya ya, keep telling yourself that. Anyways this demon is powerful and keeps blocking me from Mai, and he has taken her spirit away." Gene said in utter defeat. "What do you mean took her spirit?! Miss Hara just said that he just locked her away!" I shouted in my head to my deceased brother, afraid that he might say that she is gone for good and that her body is just an empty breathing shell of the girl I adore. "He did lock her away but in a different part of the astral plane. Somewhere people shouldn't be able to go unless you were a demon, which our little tyrant happens to be." I could here the disdain in his voice and I knew that he was doing all he could to save her. "What do you purpose we do then?" I asking, hoping to god that he has a plan because for once I do not. "You will have to figure that out because I don't have an answer. Sorry bro." And with that the connection was broken. I sighed and tightened my grip on Mai's hand, wanting her to return to me as soon as possible.

I was sitting there for a little while to find that sleep wanted to claim me. Not wanting to deal with the current situation I let it take me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. Curios as to where I am I start walking around the endless black abyss when all of a sudden purple orbs start floating up from the ground. This made me even more curious as to where I am, I hear a all to familiar voice once again. "Yo, little brother."

**I know a little short but I like the cliff hanger. :) anyways please review, I want to know what you think and if you have any ideas. Well until next time, BYE BYE! **


End file.
